Big Lenny
by Paradoxical Statement
Summary: When SpongeBob and Patrick go to a jellyfishing convention they meet... BIG LENNY! My first fanfiction story.


**Me: Well, you know what time it is?**

**Patrick: (looks at crayon drawing of watch) Uhhhh...**

**Me Disclaimers! I do not own any characters in this! And don't you forget!**

**Patrick: Uhhh...**

**Me: *facepalm***

* * *

_Big Lenny _

_(Ticking of SpongeBob's alarm clock)_

_(alarm sounds)_

SpongeBob: Gary, you know what today is!?

Gary: meow?

SpongeBob: No, it isn't Annoy Squidward Day. That's next Thursday. See?_ (points at calendar)_

Gary: _(thinking about boating exam)_

SpongeBob: C'mon figure it out Gary, I already had that exam!

Gary: _(thinking of Leif Erikson Day) _Meow

SpongeBob: No! It's the first biannual outdoor jellyfishing convention! I have to get dressed!

_(SpongeBob puts on pants, jumps up to get glasses, finds his convention hat, and swipes his hand to get net)_

SpongeBob: I'm ready!

Patrick: _(comes out from under the wallpaper)_ Yay!

SpongeBob: Patrick, how long have you been there?

Patrick: Uhhhhh, I don't know. Let's go!

SpongeBob: Okay!

_(bubbles fly up in transition)_

_(SpongeBob and Patrick are walking through jellyfish fields)_

SpongeBob: _(admiring the scenery) _Isn't it great they moved the jellyfishing convention to the great outdoors?

Patrick: Yap_ (blank expression)_….. I CAN'T WAIT TO TOUCH EVERYTHING! HA HAHA HA! _(walks up to security guard) _Touch.

Security guard: _(looking at the sky) _Dear Neptune, do I need to go through this every six months?

SpongeBob:_ (looks around)_ Hey, you know there might be a jellyfishing contest? We need to—

Patrick: Look SpongeBob it's a jellyfish. _(hand reaches for jellyfish)_ T—OUCH!

_(SpongeBob swipes at jellyfish with net)_

SpongeBob: I think I caught it! Oh, wait—

Patrick:_ (cuts off SpongeBob's sentence, voice trembles with excitement)_ Look, it's Jeffery Jellyfish!_ (Jeffery Jellyfish screams and runs away at sound of Patrick's voice)_ Wait, I have to touch you again! Come on SpongeBob! JEFFERY!

SpongeBob: Oh what the heck!? _(runs after Patrick)_

_(time card says 1 hour later)_

_(SpongeBob and Patrick walk through sinister looking part of jellyfish fields)_

Patrick: Jeffery! Oh Jeffery!

SpongeBob: _(looks around with worried face) _I don't think we'll find him here, Patrick.

Patrick: _(smiling wildly) _Nonsense!_ (picks up small rock to look under)_ Jeffery?

SpongeBob: Maybe we should turn back; it's almost time for the contest.

Patrick: We'll find him, even if we have to look _(face looks desperate) _FOREVER and EVER and EVER and EVER. _(looks around, smiles with ding noise) _Look it's him, SpongeBob! _(walks up to dark red blob)_ And he painted himself red! _(pokes at Big Lenny)_

SpongeBob: Ummm Patrick, that's not—

_(ominous music)_

_(Big Lenny rises out of cave)_

_(SpongeBob and Patrick's eyes widen a lot)_

Both: BIG LENNY! _(both run away hysterically)_AHHHHHHHHHHH!

_(Big Lenny chases them; destroying coral reefs on the way)_

_(scene where they run through convention)_

_(Big Lenny zaps coral; coral hits Fred's leg) _

Fred: My leg!

_(Big Lenny continues to zap everything) _

_(fish run in all directions)_

_(scene where they run through rest of jellyfish fields)_

_(Mr. Krabs in bathtub playing with rubber ducky; humming sea shanty)_

_(they go through Mr. Krabs house)_

_(background and Big Lenny pause; characters frozen in place but can talk)_

SpongeBob: Hi Mr. Krabs!

Mr. Krabs: _(high-pitched)_ Ah!

Patrick: Hey! That's my ducky!

_(Patrick takes rubber ducky)_

_(time unfreezes)_

Mr. Krabs: _(in distance Big Lenny destroys his house; explosion from_ Dying for Pie_)_ ME MONEY!

_ (they approach Sandy's treedome and pound on door)_

Both: Sandy! Open the door! SANDY!

_(Sandy looks outside; sees SpongeBob and Patrick opens door)_

_(SpongeBob and Patrick flop like fish out of water)_

Sandy: Y'all seem jumpier than a jackrabbit on a pogo stick. Where're your helmets?_ (grabs two helmets for them) _What's the matter?

_(both are babbling) _

_(Big Lenny comes into scene)_

Sandy: _(gasps)_ A _Cyanea capillata! _

SpongeBob and Patrick: A what?

Sandy: A Lion's Mane. Come on SpongeBob, let's just karate chop 'em.

SpongeBob: No, this isn't just a jellyfish, it's BIG LENNY!

Sandy: Hmm, I got it!

_(bubbles transit)_

Big Lenny: ZAP! ZAP!

_(everything shakes)_

Sandy: Y'all better hold on tight it's gonna be a bumpy ride!

_(giant metal SpongeBob comes into view)_

Patrick: SpongeBob, you ate yourself!

SpongeBob: _(ignores Patrick) _I'm ready!

_(in background Patrick pushing random buttons)_

Sandy: Use the metal net and catch that varmint! _(towards Patrick) _Stop being a barnaclebrain Patrick!

Patrick: Hey Sandy what does this do?

_( Patrick pulls the sensors that control the machine off SpongeBob)_

SpongeBob: Patrick, no! NO! AHHH!

_(machine starts to shake)_

Patrick: I'm winning! _(pushes buttons and pulls more levers)_

_(machine's bolts get undone)_

Sandy: Come on, let's get outta here!

_(Sandy grabs Patrick and SpongeBob runs out)_

_(they escape; machine explodes)_

_(Patrick runs around laughing)_

Patrick: Hey, I think we won the jellyfishing contest!

_(smoke clears and allows Sandy and SpongeBob to see what he meant)_

SpongeBob: Patrick you caught Big Lenny! _(looks at Big Lenny in net)_

_(Big Lenny tries to zap them)_

Patrick: I did?

_(everybody laughs)_

Patrick: Really, I did?

Narrator: Ahh… Patrick makes me laugh so… Ha ha.


End file.
